una salida
by marvex
Summary: esta es una historia para los enamoradosss


Esta es una historia tiene los mismos personajes pero la historia es totalmente fuera del mundo Harry Potter como lo conocemos.

CAP 1 "Así fue como nos conocimos"

Turutur (sonido de mensaje de texto de celular)

Amio del alma hay

q salir hoy pa

despejar las penas

d amor jaja hermi

-Esta loca cuando no tratando de divertirse todos los fines de semana- mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

Después de una larga clase de química con el molesto profesor Snape, que casi lo jala en el parcial….

Ring-ring (llamada del celular)

-hola que pasa Hermi.

-Que dices a lo que mande.

-lo que me mandaste-tratando de recordar.

-si que no leiste-algo impaciente.

-allaaaaa-

-te acordaste…..siiiii

-Bueno esta bien pero a donde vamos.

-No se hay vemos.

-Ok te paso a recoger a tu casa a las 10 .

-Ya pero puntual, bye.

-bye.

Ahora a donde me llevará, conociéndola como la conozco a un lugar recontra raro.

FLASH BACK.

-A donde me has traído Hermaione- mirando el letrero de la pared con algo de inseguridad- dice ¿todo lo que puedas dar? Que tipo de lugar es este.

-Es muy bueno, me lo recomendaron-con brillo en sus ojos-no puedo creer que este aquí.

-OK entremos, que aquí me da miedo-como para que Hermi no lo oyera.

El lugar pasaría como un café como cualquiera con la diferencia que había un estrado en el frente de las mesas, en el ambiente había un olor que Harry reconoció como pasto quemado, no había suficiente luz, con las justa veía a unas cuantas personas en las mesitas.

-ahora sentemos allí-hermaione jalando de un brazo ya que Harry se había quedado viendo a una chica con un top de papel reciclado-apúrate Harry que si no nos lo quitan.

-Hermaione que es este lugar – completamente sacado de onda.

-Shhhh!!! Que va a comenzar-mirando fijamente el escenario.

-Que???

Un chico con el cabello teñido de verde.

-Hoy me pinte el cabello de verde porque quise representar a al a madre naturaleza y eso es de lo que voy a hablar.

Todos comenzaron a tronar los dedos incluida Hermaione que estaba como en otro mundo mientras Harry la mirada sorprendido.

-Hermaione voy a comprar algo que comer-picándole con un dedo.

-ya ya Harry ve pero Shhhh!!!.

Acercándose a la barra- Me da una pieza de pizza.

-Acá no servimos pizza.

-Ok entonces una hamburguesa de carne con todo.

-Acá no vendemos hamburguesa.

Suspirando hondo – Entonces una soda bien helada por favor.

-Primera vez que vienes no?-sonriendo.

-Si-muy extrañado-por que lo dice.

-Acá solo vendemos frutas silvestres, soya, agua mineral, cigarrillos y todo tipo de hierbas.

-Oh!! Ya veo entonces me das una botella con agua, cuanto es?-sacando su billetera.

-Son 5 dólares por favor.

-Que???- sacudiendo la cabeza- está bien déme una.

Sentándose al lado de Hermaione-ya compre, ja me asaltaron sabes cuanto me cobrar……-fue interrumpido por Hermaione.

-Ya va comenzar.

-GRACIAS MADRE NATUIRALEZA POR DARNOS AIRE PARA RESPIRAR- tomando un pocotón de aire-GRACIAS MADRE NATURALEZA POR DARNOS FRUTOS DE TU TIERRA- mientras cogía una manzana de la mesa mas cercana y le daba una gran mordida-GRACIAS MADRE NATURALEZA POR DARNOS UNA VARIEDAD DE BELLAS CRIATURAS-comenzó a mirar a las chicas que estaban mas cerca incluyendo a Hermaione que estaba casi frente a él.-GRACIAS MADRE NATURALEZA POR DARNOS AGUA PARA BEBER- de improviso tomó la botella de Harry, dio un gran sorbo y con el resto de agua se mojó todo el cuerpo, Harry se había quedado en una pieza.

-Mis 5 dólares. 0.0……-maldito hippy- .

Y así habló por una hora u hora y media. Cuando termino todos se pararon y comenzaron a tronar los dedos, Harry que se había quedado dormido dio un gran salto cuando Hermaione le dio un peñisco.

FIN FLASH BACK

Caminando hacia la casa de Hermaione- ojala que no sea un lugar así.

Toca la puerta de pronto sale el hermanito de Hermaione.

-Pasa, jijiji, vas a salir con Herm no?-dándole el paso a Harry.

-Si , que que pasa? tengo el cierre abajo?- mirándose el pantalón.

-No, es que….-mientras cogía el mando de su consola de juegos y se ponía a jugar-

…….

-Que!!!! Habla- rojo por la impaciencia.

-Ahhh! Que Herm recién se a metido a bañar hace……ummmm no, aproximadamente ummmm tampoco, exactamente cuando tocaste el timbre-con los ojos clavados en la televisión.

-Me lo suponía.

Después de una larga hora baja Hermaione con unos jeans desgarrados, un pequeño top de color celeste, los cabellos más revueltos de lo normal, unas all star celestes y maquillada algo exagerado.

-Harry la miro algo aterrado- el estaba vestido con un pantalón gris, una camisa a rayas y zapatos.

Dylan, el hermano de Herm, se comenzó a reír a carcajadas-Mira jajaja, parece a mi tía, la que esta loquita, jajaja.

-Cállate Dylan tu no sabes nada de moda- mirando a un Harry atónito-vamos Harry.

-Hermaione a donde vamos?

-A un lugar que se que va a gustar.

-Bueno entonces me voy a cambiar de rop……..

-Estas loco ya es tarde vamos, vamos….

-Por que será tarde pues……..

-No hay tiempo, Dylan dile a mamá que ya me voy y que regreso como a las……. Dile que la llamo…… y que llevo mi llave…

-OK tía Carmita, jijiji.

-Maldito crío.

Llegaron a un lugar muy concurrido, de lejos todo se veía bien, además estaba en un lugar mucho mejor situado que la anterior vez. Cuando estuvieron en la cola para entrar Harry comenzó a notar algo fuera de lo común, algunas parejas eran "normales", un chico y una chica pero otras no tanto….

-Herm, como se llama el lugar??-mirando algo extrañado a un par de chicas que se abrazaban no tan amicalmente.

-La disco de llama "OUTDORS" hace mucho quería venir- otra vez con ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

De improviso pasa un chico, de cabellos rubios con un peinado despeinado, jeans casi como los de Hermaione, polo verdaderamente ceñido a un cuerpo que se notaba que era producto de varias horas en el gimnasio, y de facciones tan finas que parecía un muñeco, por el lado de Harry, y él nunca hubiera pensado que un chico le pudiera resultar tan atractivo.

-Ya vamos a entrar Harry- casi saltando de alegría

Adentro era otra dimensión, la estridente música, que era full electrónica, retumbaba en todo el lugar, un efecto de luces realmente fuera de este mundo, un bar muy amplio, un mural arriba del bar que tenia figuras de Hombres y mujeres desnudos estratégicamente situados, la pista de baile en el medio de esta una gran columna revestida de espejos, en los cuales varios chicos y chicas bailaban mirando su reflejo. Los balcones con personas viendo como bailaban los demás y bebiendo sus tragos.

-Quiero bailar Harry, ándale un ratito nada mas- mientras jalaba a Harry.

-Me siento fuera de lugar-viéndose en el reflejo del espejo, con camisa y pantalón normales ya que todos estaban con jean.

Hermaione le desabotonó los primero botones de arriba de la camisa, los de las mangas remangándoselas y le estiro el cuello-Ya está, te ves perfecto

-Bueno si tú dices….-pero ya no era oído por Hermaione la cual estaba rodeada de chicas muy guapas- bueno ahora yo me voy al bar.

-Una botella de cerveza por favor.

-Claro- abriendo una botella-aquí tiene.

-Gracias…..-cuando comenzó a beber la botella quedó embeleza por volver a ver a aquel chico que lo había dejado con la boca abierta en la entrada.

-Este espero que no estés viendo a quien creo- el braman ( quien tampoco estaba tan feo, era una onda así como Lenny Kravitz)-sirviendo un trago.

-Este….si que me decías- volviendo en si.

-Que ese chico viene aquí todos los fines de semana y siempre rompe uno o dos corazones- sonriéndole.

-No, yo no…..este- un muy sonrojado Harry.

-Solo te digo.

Después de casi 2 horas de haber dejado solo a Harry regresa Hermaione rebosando alegría por los poros, con una muchachita de la mano, ella era una chica muy atractiva, de cabellos rojos como el fuego, de mirada pensativa y profunda, mas fina que la misma Hermaione, vestía casi igual que su acompañante.

-OH!!! Harry te presento a Ginny- dándole un pequeño jalón.

-Mucho gusto-Harry le extendió la mano.

-OH!!!! Mucho gusto a mí- lo jaló hasta darle u beso en la mejilla.

-Ella es bueno…. Mira….-indecisa.

-Su novia- mirando a Hermaione algo confusa.

-Novia? A bueno si después hablamos ahora diviértete- de pronto comenzó a sonar "let's to the dirty dance" y Hermaione enloqueció.

-Ginny vamos a bailar esta me encanta-jalándola.

-Y yo??? Oye…..-Harry casi gritando

-OH!!! Mira allí a hay un chico muy guapo-señalando a un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros, atractivo pero se le veía demasiado extasiado.

-Hermaione a mi no me gustan los chicos.

-A si y por que te le quedaste mirando a aquel joven……-y desapareció de la vista de Harry.

El castaño se movía de una forma indescriptible, El ojiverde se quedó con la boca abierta, pero se le acerco lentamente.

-Quieres bailar- El chico ni le contestó pero Harry sabía que estaba bailando con él por de pronto tenia las manos del castaño es su cintura-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Cedric – se seguía moviendo de una forma a la que Harry se comenzó a sentir algo incómodo. – nunca te había visto por acá, y tu nombre?

-OH!!! Me llamo Harry- entrando ya un poco en calor, su manos también cogían la cintura de Cedric.

-Aja… y que haces.

-Estudio en la universidad-entrando mas al ritmo.

Cuando la conversación se estaba poniendo algo interesante llega un grupo de no más de 4 chicos, todos muy guapos y lo llaman a Cedric.

-Chico guapo me tengo que ir espero volverte a ver por aquí- cogiéndole la barbilla.

-Bye nos vemos……..-otra vez Harry se encontraba solo en el bar.

-a mi no me gustan los chicos- pensaba el moreno.-bueno nunca e estado con una chica pero definitivamente me gustan- algo mas perdido- como se que me gustan las chicas si no he estado con una- ya hablaba en voz alta.- y como se que no me gustan los chicos ¿ a veces me quedo mirando las revistas de hermi?- tratando de tranquilizarse- como no las voy a ver si me las deja por todos sitios – pero por que acepte bailar con él, y no se sintió tan mal- otra vez desesperándose- y por que me gusta tanto el rubio?- asombrado por lo que dijo- DIJE QUE ME GUSTA???.- suspirando – te tomado la resolución de dejarme llevar, soy grandecito y c lo que hago.

Desde el bar. lo miraba el barman sonriendo.- EH! Moreno- Harry volteó- toma este trago- deslizándolo por la barra por cierto era el mas caro del lugar.

-No! No lo he pedido.

-Corre por mi cuenta.

-?????. O.ô.

-me gusta cuando las personas deciden hacer lo que tu acabas de hacer.

- ooHH!! Gracias!!!- luego pensó- QUE lo dije en voz alta.- encogiéndose de hombros- BUENO!!!!.

Entonces hubo un silencio…. Todos se quedaron parados hubo una voz que dijo: "Muchachos es hora de la diversión…..!!!!!!" Comenzó a salir espuma todos los chicos comenzaron a enloquecer con la apertura de la música.

Harry estaba a un lado mirando como todos bailaban, a un ritmo acelerado, estaban empapados en sudor.

-Voy a bailar- pensó Harry- pero con quien, entonces vio a un chico de cabellos de fuegos, que bailaba solo , desmesuradamente se le acerco y sin pensarlo posó sus manos el los hombros del pelirrojo, el lo miro y cogiò la cintura de Harry. Desde la barra lo observaba el barman. Bailaron por un largo rato, todas las miradas se posaban en ellos ya que su peculiar forma de bailar llamaba mucho la atención, Hermi desde un lado del lugar dejo de besar a su novia para ver algo que pensó que nunca iba a poder ver ni en sueños, Harry Potter bailando?? Y con un chico??? De esa manera????, Ginny se enojó un poco por la actitud tomada por su pareja.

-Parece que estuvieras enamorada de el- enojada- ya déjalo se esta divirtiendo pues.

-ohh!! No no!! Es eso solo que lo conozco casi toda mi vida y nunca lo había visto divertirse de esa manera- Hermi extasiada…..

-mmm como te llamas ???-dijo en pelirrojo.

oh!! Harry – sonrièndole.

-Nice name – hubo un silencio como para que esperara que Harry también le pregunte.- Yo me llamo Ronald, por si te interesa no? .

-OHH!!! Disculpa estoy medio ido, además tus ojos verdes me desconcentran- Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

- 0///////0 – oh gracias.

-No te molestas si te llamo Ron- se escucha mas bonito, así como tu.

-Cla-claro no hay problema- en un tono algo nervioso- y yo como te puedo decir?

-Lo que tu quieras…- que estoy haciendo ¿Coqueteándole?- a ver que has pensado.

-mmmmm- algo tímido aún- creo que Harry esta bien por ahora .

-mmmm- algo malicioso- o sea que abra un posible después?.

-0/////////0 bu-bueno no se……

Harry se le pegó a tal punto que casi sus labios rezaron, el problemita era que Harry era mas bajo que Ron por algunos centímetros, así que la escena era algo cómica, Harry colgado de su cuello y Ron lo tenia cogido por la cintura, el mas bajo estaba algo espinado y en pelirrojo un poco agachado.

Pero para suerte o mala suerte de Harry el rubio se acerca a donde ellos estaban y comienza a bailar con un chico tan atractivo como el, Harry se quedó embobado con el chico, Ron al darse cuenta de la cara de Harry se alejó lentamente, el moreno estaban tan concentrado viendo al rubio que no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de pelirrojo hasta cuando quiso volver a cogerse de su cuello. Ahora estaba como al principio , solo en el bar.

-Realmente eres un poco soso

-MMM- volteo rápidamente, vio al barman secando un vaso- disculpa?

-dejaste a un chico como n Ron solo por mirar al innombrable- meneando la cabeza- mala elección.

-yo no!!- un momento pensó- Conoces a Ron? .

-Claro uno de los corazones que rompió el chico Malfoy.

-Malfoy??

-El rubio.

-Dame una cerveza bien helada por favor.-se les acerco el chico Malfoy.

-Claro- el barman se fue pero no los dejaba de mirar.

-Asi que eres nuevo por acá no?- dijo el rubio mirado a la pista de baile.

-uhmm! Sii ,, es mi primera vez- no se sentía tímido pero si algo extrañado.

-jajaja cuantas veces he escuchado eso.- Harry lo miraba y no podía dejar de ver su finísimo rostro.

-Bailas- pregunto el rubio, ahora si mirándolo a los ojos.

-claro….

Comenzaron a bailar una pieza que según el rubio era el himno de su vida, hablaron de muchas cosas, se contaron su vida en una sola pieza, Harry sabia que la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era solo simple atracción por aquel rubio.

-y así fue como termine en esa universidad…..- termino en moreno.

-ooh! Ya veo o sea que eres becado… mmmm- medito el rubio.

-te molesta??- Harry algo consternado.

-No solo que.. Así que eres un chico genio…..

-NO!NO! 0.0 solo que estudio duro….- el moreno.

-Sabes en mi vida he conocido todo tipo de personas, pero nunca aun chico que ame el estudio como a ti…. Sabes eres diferente….mmmm…. mas interesante que los demás.

-OH! Si ya me comentaron de tu experiencia .

-Sabes estoy cansado de que las personas digan eso de mi- se puso como melancólico- no soy así…. No juego con las personas… solo…- fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-no no tienes que explicarme nada…- Draco puso sus dedos en los labios de Harry.

-shhh! Solo escúchame- lo cogio de la mano- pero veámonos a un lugar mas privado….

- OK no hay problema- lo siguió.

Entraron a un ambiente donde solo había una mesita chata y sillón muy cómodo, los separaba de los demás una puerta. Harry no sabia que decir y menos que hacer.

-Bueno que te han dicho de mi….-mirando el piso.

-emmm… bueno que te gusta romper corazones cada vez que vienes…..per- pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

- Siempre dicen lo mismo..jum bueno que le voy a hacer….

-me podrías contar que es lo que te pasa- no sabia la rara razón por la que le podía decir todo eso con tanta confianza.

-Bueno yo venga acá desde que tengo 16 y cada vez que venia por una rara razón todos los chicos se me abalanzaban (NA: por que será no).

-Por que será- Pensó el moreno.

-La verdad es que yo no soy un rompe corazones- se puso aun mas melancólico- …… ellos me lo rompen a mi-casi inaudible.

Harry no sabia que hacer y por inercia lo abrazó, con un abrazo sincero, el rubio se acurrucó en su pecho y allí se quedaron por un buen rato, casi sin pensarlo Harry cogio al rubio por la barbilla y le dio un beso, su primer tierno beso.

-Te parece algo rápido- le pregunto el moreno.

-No todo esta bien.

Nok nok sonó la puerta.

-ohh se puede…- se deslumbraban los alborotados rizos de Hermi.

-si si claro pasa -dijo Draco.

-Gracias …….. -donde demonios te habías metido Harry son las 6 de la mañana.

-eto eto- no sabia que decir el moreno.

-Todo a sido mi culpa, discúlpame..

-AHH! Pero Hermi no seas descortés te presento a Draco- ella se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-0///0 mucho gusto y discúlpame por entrar a gritar pero es que – no había terminado hablar cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

-Yo los lleva a su casa en mi auto.

-oh! No gracias -dijo Harry algo apenado- no es necesario.

- Vamos Harry a esta hora si llegamos en taxi me matan en cambio si llego en un auto le puedo decir a mi mama que es el papa de u amigo- Hermi casi suplicando.

--Es que…..

-Ándale vamos….- Draco le guiñó el ojo ô-.

-Esta bien……..

continuara

Esta es la primera parte de una historia que hice en base en lo que una vez me sucedió con una amigo.. Espero que les haya gustado …. Graciassssss

MARVEX


End file.
